the new one
by dakesuke.blackdevil
Summary: shintaro lost his memory! all the member accept the new shintaro except konoha... momo,ene and marry made shintaro into an onee-san. thus shinato is the new shintaro..! ohohoho... konoshin 3
1. Chapter 1

Hello.. it's been a while... as you can see.. i have a lot of trouble figuring out how to update chapters and all... and im very very sorry for not continuing some of my fictions... right now i am using my mothers laptop so if you see any wrong sentence please forgive me... this laptop can't fix my english. To make it up to you all, i will be making **konoshin **.. better watch out konoshin lovers!

.

.

.

Shintaro was walking slowly as he exit his room at the Dan. He was begining to feel uneasy " Onii-chan/Shin-kun/shintaro-san/uke-san!" _Okay.. who the hell called me uke? _Suddenly konoha appeared infront of shintaro and was unable to stop at the time and crashed to shintaro. **GEDEBUK! **_Im goin to die..._

Several minutes later shintaro opens his eye. There was a bandage on his head "Onii-chan!" he turned his face towards momo. Momo felt like something was wrong with her Onii-chan... because.. because... HE WAS **smilling**!

"who are you?"

.  
Whut?... silince!e

"Wahhhh!" momo ran out of shintaro's room panicky~. "what's wrong momo-chan?" kido and mary asked. "Onii-chan is awake" kano and Ene watch each other " if he's awake it's time for Bullying!" kano dash quickly with ene on his right hand and entered the room. " hey shintaro.. guess what ene showed all of us while you were asleep?" kano said as ene continued "it was one of masters secret folder" it was a lie of course. They were expecting a 'WHATHEFUCK?!' or a 'what the hell ene! You witch!' but they heard a soft laugh. Very soft and lovely then they realized it was shintaro's laugh. " ahaha... you people are active... i'm sorry but the two of you were very funny"

"AN ANGLE!" they ran out of the room crying. "woah! What happened to you guys?!" kido never expected to see ene and kano cry " we just cant do it! It's to much! And he was so innocent!" they continued crying, hten hibiya step forward " you bunch of creep.." as he started to walk his feet was grabbed causing him to fall "what the hell?!" "no hibiya! Dont bully him!" Kano and ene cried again "fine.. seto-san?" Seto and hibiya went inside.

The wind blows from the window reaching shintaro's face. He smiled over nothing the two boys just freeze as what was infront of their very own eyes. "oh, more guest? Thank you for looking after me..( smile) " hibiya and seto blushed. Was that shintaro?... they went out they were still blushing, kano and ene were still crying and momo kept silent. Now kido was very curious " mary, konoha, we're going in!"

.

.

The three went out of the room normally. " looks like shintaro lost his memory" then everyone let out a sigh of relief. They tought shintaro has gone crazy. "D-Danchou! What do we do?" as the blond questioned in horror "let him be" momo went silent. Kido continues "dont you think the shintaro right now is better than last time?" "oh! You've got a point!" then they all agreed with the new shintaro.

The new shintaro was nice and soft. He helps with the laundry the cleaning the mission and much more. He often shines brighter than momo. Who knew his smile was very charming? Of course no one knew because the old shintaro smile was very terrefying. Momo, marry and ene had an idea. They called over shintaro. "I don't know about this momo-chan.." "come on Onii-chan… I always wanted to have an Onee-chan" momo made her puppy eyes and it always work on the new one than the old one "f-fine.." "BANZAI! You heard him girls! Permission granted!"

"kido.." "what is it konoha?"she was wondering that maybe konoha wanted some food "I miss the old shintaro.." never knew konoha would say such a thing "konoha, I think you need to rest.." konoha does as he was told. Konoha really missed the old shintaro. He felt lonely. The old shintaro was always together with konoha because there was silence and wifi. But now he barely spend time together. Was he not needed anymore?.. shintaro was the only person who needs him(wifi). Will he be lonely again?.

Momo held his hand up " attention to all member! Introducing~ Shinato-nee-chan!" shintaro walks out slowly. He was wearing a wig, it was long over his waist. Wearing a long red T-shirt and a short pants. Shintaro was a splendid woman! It's because he has slender body and pale skin just adding lip-balm and a little powder did the trick. "h-hello.. im kisaragi shinato… (smile.. blush)" 

**HE'S AN ANGLE!**

… … … …**.. … … …. … … ….. ….**

…**. …. …. ….. …. …. ….. …. …. …..**

**Ahahaha! How you like me now! **

**Im sorry everyone.. I really like if the uke sometime crossdressed? ahahahahahahaahahaha**


	2. want my negima?

**I'm sorry for late updates… it's finally here! It's hard to find a connection! Don't hate meeee!**

Shintaro walks towards the Dan living room. Ene was a lot nicer to the new shintaro "Master, why aren't you wearing your dress? It looked soo good on you.." Ene was mentioning about the dress that shintaro wore as shinato.

"im sorry ene-chan, I can't possibly be a girl. You all know that I'm a full fledge male from the start"

Shintaro knows that man can't possibly be a woman just because their friend asked to, when momo asked for reason shintaro just shake his head and say politely 'f_orgive me momo-chan, I can't be a woman. if I was a woman how can I protect you then?' _momo couldn't ask more from his super nice brother anymore. He was just too nice for her.

"But master, Ene wants to see master wears a dress while taking a walk at the park!" Ene still wants shintaro to dress up as a girl. In her mind she thought that shintaro is better of being a woman than a man. What kind of man has smooth and pale white skin and that slender body of his just because he was only surviving with cola and his precious computer when he was a hikineet.

The new Shintaro was too nice to reject a request "umm, alright, but just this last time ok?.." Ene's eyes turns sparkly shouting "as you wish my mistress!" Ene started messaging momo that she had successfully being granted permission from shintaro to dress him up again.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Konoha was holding one bucket of negima that he had buy (don't ask me how he bought it..) from some store beside the park. He walks towards the park to enjoy his negima and saw a girl being molested by some high school boys. His instinct suddenly warns him to help the poor girl or he might lose his appetite, so he march into the scene.

Not knowing what to say konoha just warns them " stop bullying her "

"huh? A closplayer trying to be a hero?" one of the high school boys snorted.

"get your ass out of here if you don't want to be injured!" another high school boy shouted.

"Does that mean you will leave her alone?" konoha questioned instead.

"not a chance! Its been a while since we found a hottie like her, so we have some plans to do with her" they laughed adding mischievous looks giving shivers to anyone who understand the meaning behind their gaze, not that konoha knows that is.

Konoha punched one of the biggest boy to the ground continuing with two kicks to the person besides him. The others were dumbfound by konoha's unexpected move to their members, they back down knowing they won't win _this_ fight because the first person that konoha attacked was their leader (**Go Konoha!**).

Konoha was relieved when the bullies back away, he can finally eat his negima in peace. The girl that konoha saved said "thank you konoha-san". Knowing who the owner of the voice was konoha held back from stuffing negima into his mouth "shintaro?" the girl smiled. Looking back carefully at her, she looks like shintaro, she is shintaro "why are you dressed like that?"

Shintaro was wearing a red with white stripe dress, there was some big and small ribbons with long sleeves, black-red boots adding white ribbon as a shoe lace. He was wearing the wig that he wore as shinato, it has a small hat with red ribbon, perfectly suited with her black silky hair not to mention his pale white skin, with some little powder and lip gloss his face looked like a doll, his eyes seemed bigger than usual and no eye bags spotted. So perfect, So beautiful ad so cute.

"why are you calling me 'konoha-SAN'?" konoha was somewhat displeased hearing shintaro said his name as if he just met him yesterday. Shintaro's face turned down. "I'm sorry kono- konoha.. it's just that I thought you would be mad at me if I don't" shintaro walks away, konoha doesn't want shintaro to be caught by the perverts again. He grabbed shintaro's hand.

"I'll walk with you.."

"konoha…. Thank you."

As they were walking side by side konoha who was stuffing his mouth with negima realized that shintaro was gazing him. He was not really the type of person to share his negima but he grabs some negima from the bucket and hands it to shintaro " do you want some?" shintaro flinched a little. He shakes his head "no thank you knoha, you look like your very hungry…" konoha nods and stuff the negima back into his mouth as he finished his negima he paused a bit.

"why is shintaro sill lookin at me? As I thought… shintaro was hungry… what should I do? I already ate all the negima's… sorry.." konoha felt bad. Shintaro calms him down "no.. no konoha… that wasn't it… I was just wondering that I kind of feel this warm feeling everytime I look at you.. it's like… you were very special to me…."

"shintaro…" konoha didn't realize his pale cheek was glowing red. Shintaro kept smilling naturally.

"ah, is that konoha? And… is that your cosplay girlfriend?!" kano came toward them ready to tease his cosplay friend then finally realize who the cosplayer besides him was " shintaro-channnn?" shintaro waved at him.

Kano runs towards shintaro and opened his arm the suddenly konoha came infront of him and hugged him. "w-what the.. konoha why are you hugging me?!" kano struggles himslf from the albino's strong grip. "oh, I thought kano-san wanted a hug, so I gave him one" konoha was still hugging kano who looks like he was suffering.

"who wants to hug you? I wanted to hug shintaro-chan!" kano cried. Shintaro was a little surprised, konoha finally let go of his powerfull grip and suddenly turns around and hugs shintaro. Kano yells "and why are you hugging my shintaro?" shintaro froze while konoha was now embracing him to a warm hug much more gentle that the one kano gets.

"I just felt like I wanted to hug shintaro into my arms" konoha realease his hug and saw shintaro's bright red face. "shintaro?..."

"d-d-d- don't look at me..!" shintaro turned around and ran towards the Dan. Konoha felt his heath thump and runs towards shintaro. Leaving the cat-eyed boy alone. "oi, don't leave me here"

"shintaro… wait.." konoha continues to chase him he then jumped on the air and landed on shintaro. Konohas weight was not of a normal human being so he ended crushing shintaro unconscious.

"I finally caught you shintaro.. don't run away from me again.. I… ? shintaro?... shintaro? Are you alright?... eh?" konoha tries to wake shintaro up. the Dan came out of their base after they heard a loud crash "what happened to onii-chan?" momo panicked to see shintaro unconscious bellow konoha.

"I tried to catch shintaro when he tried to run away from me.. but he suddenly sleeps" konoha not knowing what he had done.

"b-bring him into the base! This is bad! He might turn back into the previous shintaro!" kido ordered. Most of the Dan started to panic. Konoha was surprised " do you mean shintaro will be back to normal?" kido sighs "most likely… the way he fell unconscious was the same way how he forgot his memory… this must have hit his nerve system and would probably make him remember everything"

Konoha hit his hand like he remembered something "oh.. I should have done that from the start" kido went silence "what?"

"it's nothing" konoha turns away his face got a little red as he finally get to meet his old shintaro again.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**I'm lacking, seriously I'm lacking… oh yeah.. I'm going to be sent off to a soldier's camp… TTATT (dun wanna)**

**See you next timeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**Review please!**


End file.
